Midnight
by Mad-Little-Alice
Summary: With her assurance of a future spreading out before her, Nessie's eyes turn towards the past. She hates the Volturi and the destruction they have wreaked upon her life. She wants one thing and one thing only. Sweet revenge. Sequel to Full Moon
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Full Moon. If you haven't read it I advise you to do so. It's on my profile.

All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, the story belongs to me. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

 _How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads; to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams._

 **-Bram Stoker, Dracula.**

Each day that passes is almost exactly the same as the one before. School, home, homework, dinner, bed. We had moved away from Forks about a year or so ago. We had lingered long enough for me to freeze into my immortal form. I looked roughly eighteen but I could easily pass for younger. Which is why, when we moved away, they enrolled me as a freshman in a local high school. Saint Barts, a private school. I had to take a competency test but I passed with flying colors. Jacob came with us, of course, there had never been any other option. We already owned a huge, Victorian style, home in a small town in Oregon, Salem. Jacob lived in a separate apartment type deal over the garage, which was set apart from the main house. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper essentially became my parents, adopted was the story, life had fallen into a routine.

The only divergence from that came in the form of a bear like vampire, who popped in to visit every several months or so. Uncle Emmett. After everything that had happened all those years ago he had taken to roaming. As far as Uncle Jasper could tell me, Uncle Emmett traveled visiting other nomads from time to time. He was no longer able to live with us, I understood. It was difficult. Life wasn't the same without Aunt Rosalie. But, he could not die. Not until he had made her murderers pay. I overheard him saying as much to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper last time he visited. They had all clammed up when the front door clicked closed. It was enough, I understood what he was doing.

"Ness! Get up, it's time for school!" Aunt Alice entered my room in typical fashion, liquid movements and lilting voice. Floating across the room she yanked the covers back. Groaning I reached to pull them back but they were gone. Sitting up I glared at her.

"Not nice" I grumbled, but proceeded to get up anyway. There was no fighting with her. She had my selection of clothing out for the day. I went with the simplest among them. Black leggings and a long sleeved green sweater dress. This she finished off with green studs and brown knee high boots. I had long since gotten used to Aunt Alice dressing me.

"Lovely!" Guiding me into the bathroom she sat me down at a literal vanity. The bathroom itself was huge, consisting of a walk in shower, a huge claw foot tub, a vanity, and a walk in closet. And it was only for my room alone. Most of the house was kept much the same but there were many spots that had been renovated. My bathroom was one, the kitchen was the other, and of course Alice needed a huge closet of her own.

Humming she french braided my hair and twisted it into a low bun. Add a few dabs of makeup and she considered me perfectly ready for the day. Other girls at school were jealous of my makeup skills and clothing. Little did they know I was responsible for next to nothing. I was merely a partially willing doll to my 'mother'.

Jacob drove me to school. After moving out here he had taken up a job at a local mechanic. It kept him busy and he loved tinkering with cars. He would often come home covered in grease and smiling. He waved from the front seat of the rabbit. Billy had never gotten rid of the car Jacob so lovingly restored. It had come with us. I waved back, muffin in one hand, backpack on my shoulder. Climbing into the car I munched on my breakfast as we drove. He would be heading into the shop after dropping me off. Routine. I waved again, this time goodbye. Waiting for me was Sasha.

"How do you not just drool over him all the time." She stood on tiptoe to catch one last glimpse of Jacob before he rounded the corner out of sight. I shrugged and threw the wrapper of my muffin away. I did, but that was private. I was still wrestling with my newfound feelings for my werewolf imprint.

"You are so lucky he moved into that apartment above your garage. He is just too yummy." She gushed, annoyance flared in my belly but I choked it down. Sasha didn't know our relationship after all. If only rational thought and emotion went hand in hand. I huffed lowly, she didn't notice. "I swear I would sneak into his room and just.." she trailed off. She was a virgin same as me. I think her thought process didn't go much farther than that, if she even had the guts to do it in the first place.

"Yeah...he is pretty hot." I agreed. Hot didn't even begin to describe Jacob Black. He was gorgeous and all mine. If I could ever understand how I felt for him. Possession, jealousy, irritation, need, and obviously no small amount of love. It wasn't something I was ready to deal with yet. I wasn't ready for our relationship to change, I don't think Jake is either.

Sasha babbled on as we walked to first period Algebra II and took our seats. Roger joined us mid conversation, sitting on top of the empty desk beside me. Roger was good looking in the very hot blooded American boy type way. Wavy blonde hair, soft blue eyes, chiseled chin and body to match, and a smile that could steal a girls breath away. He also happened to have a huge crush on me. I didn't used to think so until Sasha pointed out how he always found a way to be around me and touch me. Sometimes it was flattering, often it was just annoying. Sasha used to be jealous and annoyed at his obvious preference of me. She told me so herself. Until she met Jacob when he picked me up after school. Now she has a new crush and attached herself to my hip.

"Ello ello Ms. Cullen. Top of the morning to you." I half smiled at the attempt to be funny. He was always doing that and half the time it was just corny, not funny. I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"Hey Rog..." Sasha was much more animated and immediately struck up a conversation. Something about the away game, Roger was on the football team. Typical American good ole boy.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out. I had a text from Monica, my best friend. We didn't share first period or second. In fact we didn't see each other until gym for third period. Usually she texted me when she got up. I had already left her a message.

 _I woke up sooooo late! Missed the bus and had to get my dad 2 drop me off. He was not happy let me tell u. C U in gym!_

She knew how much I hated text speak, I preferred that people take the time to spell out the words. Monica usually tried to remember, sometimes she forgot, and I forgave her for it. Shaking my head I texted her back.

 _Maybe I should transfigure you into a pocket watch, maybe then you'll be on time._

I loved the Harry Potter books and movies, I had devoured them when I discovered them. Monica was the same way, its how we hit it off so well. Soon we were practically inseparable.

 _Oh har har har! Expecto patrosuckmynads! LOL_

I suppressed a chuckle, it would take too long to explain the joke, Sasha and Roger were not readers. The teacher came in as I was dropping my cell in my backpack. Roger and Sasha wandered back to theirs seats and thus the routine began again.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one who broke up the monotony that my life had become, Uncle Emmett. He had disappeared during the fight and I had never gotten the full explanation for what happened. What I had been able to glean is that he wants nothing more than to get sweet revenge on the Volturi. Thus far though his methods have proven fruitless. Uncle Emmett was definitely a more, front line attack type. Without the numbers backing him there was no way he could possibly succeed. I doubted any of our friends were willing to fight them after the massacre all those years ago. Without them he stood no chance. It didn't stop him, if he wasn't so fixated on bringing Aro down he may already be dead. It's this zeal which has enabled him to fall back when things looked bad.

I can't say for sure what he has done, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper believe its best to keep me in the dark. I think they want me to have as normal a life as possible. But, with my background and the horror I have witnessed in my life. It's an impossible thing. Sweet as the sentiment is, I could never forget. I still woke in the night drenched in a cold sweat, red eyes burned into my mind. I still sneaked out of my room to sleep with Jacob because only near him could I relax enough to sleep. I still had the seething rage at the Volturi for what they did. I wished we could bring them to their knees. They needed to die.

Unfortunately not everyone agreed. I once expressed my agreement with what Uncle Emmett was doing. I know Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper hate the Volturi as much as I do but they are unwilling to enter into anything. They sat me down and explained, point blank, why there was nothing we could do. No numbers, the vampire world needed a government to fear otherwise we would run rampant, and the Volturi were powerful. None who had gone up against them had ever survived it. I understood their reasoning but it still galled me that I had to live knowing who my parents murderers were and be unable to do anything about it. Life is cruel like that sometimes.

"How's my little bear these days?" Leaning casually against my bedroom door frame was Uncle Emmett. He looked much the same as last time, although his eyes were a black so dark they were onyx. He hadn't been feeding. I hadn't seen him in months.

"Much the same as last time you checked in Uncle Emmett." Springing from my bed I crossed the room in seconds and embraced him. His hand stroked my hair absently knowing I was fine, already his mind was elsewhere. Forever ruminating on vengeance.

"Uncle Emmett." My voice emerged cautiously, I had been giving this deep thought for quite some time.

"Hm?" He wasn't paying me much mind. Half an ear was better than none at all and I had to spit it out before I lost the courage to do so.

"Can I come with you? Two is better than one. Or three Jacob would come too. We could help you." The words were tumbling out so fast they blurred together, my tongue felt awkward in my mouth. I felt him tense up beneath my body and he shoved me back, gripping me hard by the shoulders.

"NO NESSIE!" His deep voice boomed, his dark eyes swirled with his ghosts and an anger he had never shown me before. Not at me, at the Volturi, and something else besides, fear. For me. I knew in a rush of understanding, he feared for me and the rest of his family. Its why he kept us out of his crusade.

He calmed then, the bone crushing grips on my shoulders releasing. Awkwardly he patted the spots, only now aware that he had been hurting me. I hadn't noticed, sometimes there are just more important things, besides a benefit of being what we were is stronger everything. It hadn't hurt as much as he thought.

"I don't..." He sighed heavily and ran a large hand through his dark hair. "Just no... all of this.. it has nothing to do with you." My anger flared to life.

"It has everything to do with me! They are my family too!" Uncle Emmett sigh growled, it started as a sigh and ended in a low growl.

"That is not what I meant!" He stepped away from me, rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists. The anger, always so close to the surface with him, was boiling over. Uncle Emmett was losing control. Breathing hard through his nose he turned his back on me, better than strangling me I suppose. "I just.." the anger faded as quickly as it had come upon him. It was disconcerting. "I can't loose you guys too... you're all I have left."

"Uncle Emmett..." I swallowed hard, my trembling hand reaching out to rest lightly on his back. "I'm sorry..." He nodded but still kept his back to me. His mind was already off in another world. My apology rang on deaf ears. My heart squeezed tight in my chest. This was a man consumed.

At last he turned towards me, flashing me a ghost of his once winsome smile. That smile had died with Aunt Rosalie. "I brought you a gift. Fresh from Romania." Reaching into his pocket he drew out a necklace dangling it before me.

It was beautiful. A delicate silver chain from which hung a large purple pendant. I took it, rubbing my thumb over the multi faceted purple stone in the center.

"What were you doing in Romania?" His smile froze in place and he shrugged, mumbling something about visiting friends. The only friends we knew in Romania were Vladimir and Stefan. From what I remembered no one had really considered them friends, least of all Uncle Emmett. It was strange. But, trying to get him to say more was proving impossible. I huffed a sigh and decided to change tact.

"How about we go hunting. I would like too and your eyes tell me you could use it as well." His eyes darted away from mine and he shook his head. He wasn't thirsty he claimed. There was something ominous in his tone and I shivered. Just how far had my uncle fallen?

He left not long after my offer, dropping off little gifts with the rest of our small coven. His emotional distance from us was difficult. I could see that on my aunt and uncles faces when they watched him leave. But, he made his own decisions.

After he left my mind was still stuck on one thing. The Romanians. There was a load more to that then he was letting on. My pocket vibrated with a text. It was from Uncle Emmett.

 _They r always watchin keep ur eyes open_

A shudder went through me then, there wasn't a question as to who he meant. The Volturi were keeping a special eye on us. Biding their time, waiting, and watching.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to an annoying buzzing near my ear. I groped around blindly until my fingers encountered the source of the disturbing noise. My cellphone. Cracking open one eye I squinted at the screen, the light fairly blinding me. It was a text from Monica. I sighed and shoved it beneath my pillow, rolling over with every intention of going back to sleep. She, unfortunately had other ideas. My pillow vibrated as another text lit up my phone. Sighing I fished it out, giving up on sleep entirely at this point.

 _I see someone wants to sleep the day away. TOOO BAD! WE HAVE PLANS!_

Followed by another.

 _Get up! I know your ignoring me! Keep at it and I will make positive you get up!_

Knowing full well she would I pulled back the covers and crawled from my warm bed. Nothing is harder than getting out of a nice warm bed when you really want to keep sleeping. But when Monica was excited for something there was no calming her. We had been planning on this day for weeks. Shopping, movies, sleepover. But, with everything going on with Uncle Emmett and my own feelings of unrest, I had forgotten. Or maybe I just didn't care, I couldn't muster up the eagerness I had when we first planned it. For the last couple weeks I had taken to avoiding people. Friends, family, and even Jacob. None of them seemed to understand my feelings.

Lately, no matter how hard I tried my mind kept returning to one thing. The Volturi. They occupied my every thought, especially after Uncle Emmett's last visit and the text he sent.

 _They r always watchin keep ur eyes open_

The thoughts lingered, growing in my mind, and leaving no room left for anything else. Even best friends. Even family. Even imprints. After the rebuffs I had received mentioning the Volturi once, or twice, or a few times a day. I couldn't seem to help myself. They deserved to pay for what they did to us, to our family. No, they deserved to pay for all the cruelty they've visited on people, human and vampire, in their quest for power and prestige. Monica texted again. She could be very impatient sometimes. Shaking my head I checked it.

 _U up yet?_

Very impatient. To get her to stop more than anything I messaged her back.

 _Okay. I'm up. I'll be over in an hour._

Hitting send I got up and dressed in the first thing my hands could find in my large closest, stocked by my fashion loving aunt. I ended up in a white and black stripped shirt and a black flared skirt. A pair of black confers and a hair tie to pull my thick, bronze hair back completed the outfit. I barely spared a glance at the full length mirror standing in my room. I knew what I would see.

A young woman with ivory skin, lush long bronze hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't terribly tall, more average of height, and slender. I knew I was beautiful I was a half vampire after all. To me it meant nothing. Monica said she envied me sometimes, but I think everyone has their own beauty, if not always conventional. They just didn't know where to look. A girl that was on the bigger side could have beautiful, large, blue eyes. A guy with glasses and braces could have a nicely shaped mouth or elegant hands. Beauty is subjective. Growing up coming from and being around such beautiful people taught me that. Personality is the real draw.

I stopped in the kitchen long enough to say my good mornings and grab a banana. Jacob was outside working on his car. I waved and continued past.

"Hey now! Whoa there Nessie!" He chuckled at his own lame joke and I made a face.

"Not a horse Jake." I corrected about to continue on.

"With all the long faces you've been pulling lately you could have fooled me." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he laughed. "Where are you off too so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Monica's, we're going shopping." He made a face, he definitely shared my mothers distaste for shopping. I didn't mind it so much, depending one what we were shopping for. My preference was books and sometimes clothing. Monica it was clothing. Although lately Monica had been trying to be around. Much as I loved her I found it hard to hang out with her sometimes. Maybe because she was always so peppy and my thoughts had taken a darker turn.

"You do that.. have fun." I nodded and ran off.

With my speed I was at her place within ten minutes. I had given myself an hour because that was how long it took normal people. So I hung around for awhile. Daydreaming as I sat on a log in the woods near her house. She never came out into the woods. Monica was not the outdoorsy type.

When the hour was up we did our thing. For as long as I could stomach it. I begged off the sleepover part claiming I wasn't feeling well. Might be the stomach flu. She was disappointed but had the good grace to be kind about it.

I was home long before they were expecting me, Jake must have told them of my plans. As I climbed the front steps I could hear arguing inside. I paused listening intently.

"You can't just not tell her!" Jake's deep, husky voice was shaking. He was livid.

"Why not?! You know how she's been about them lately. I don't want to feed that. She has a normal life now." Aunt Alice, her voice has never sounded less musical.

"They want her and she should know! It could be dangerous for her not too!" He roared back, I felt my blood go cold and hot within the same moment. It was me they spoke of. I hated how they coddled me, treating me like a child.

"I should know what?" I broke in, opening the door with a resounding crash. The wood splintered beneath the knob and I would have flinched if I wasn't so angry.

"What are you hiding from me now?" Aunt Alice looked guilty, Uncle Jasper was unemotional. It was Jacob that picked up the package and thrust it at me. It was light, no more than an elegant purple velvet covered box. In curling script was my name, a note attached to the box. From the Volturi.


	4. Chapter 4

In that second that the box was handed to me, all the anger drained away. In it's place was fear. I hated the Volturi, I wasn't about to deny that. But, no vampire, even a half vampire, in their right mind would not fear the Volturi. Especially seeing what they did to those who crossed them. My family was exhibit A.

The velvet was cool and soft under my fingers, a purple so rich and royal it was breathtaking. Murderers and filthy, power hungry, monsters they may be, but they never stinted on a gift. Setting the box down on the coffee table, I lifted the lid. The inside was lined in black satin and nestled among the folds was a dress. A deep emerald green. With trembling hands I pulled it out. The material was so fine it was like water sliding between my fingers. It was a beautiful gown. Strapless, floor length, long sleeved, with a fitted bodice flaring out near the leg, an open back, and deep cleavage. It was the most elegant thing I would own and nestled beneath were a pair of real emerald dangling earrings. I hated it all. Holding it up I noted how exact the length was. It would fit me perfectly and the hem would just brush the floor. Uncle Emmett was right, they had their eye on us.

Gritting my teeth I thrust the gown back into the box and closed it haphazardly, the hem got caught in the opening. I didn't care, Aunt Alice did, probably because it was clothing. Or maybe because you should never mistreat a Volturi gift. Gently she opened my present and refolded the gown so it fit back in. A quick scan of the room told me I wasn't the only one who had received a gift. Rage burned hot in my belly. Not only had they destroyed our lives, but they wouldn't allow what remained to live in peace. A flash of white on our dark hard wood floors caught my eye. The note, it had fallen off when I opened the box, I had forgotten it. The seal was already broken, they had already read it. That bothered me less than I thought. My fingers gripped the paper so hard it tore, relaxing my hold I smoothed it open. Crinkled and torn it was still legible.

 _Darling Nessie,_

 _You have grown into quite the beautiful young woman. Your family is always welcome among us._

 _Perhaps one day you will decide to grace our halls with your charm. Please accept this gift as a token of our great esteem._

 _Ever your loving friend,_

 _Aro._

I understood what Jacob meant by seeing red, my eyes glazed over, and the note shredded beneath my fingers, white pieces fluttering to the floor. If Aunt Alice hadn't moved the dress I probably would have destroyed that as well. As it was our decorative vase never survived my rampage. The crash jarred me from my anger and I dropped to my knees beside Uncle Jasper as he started picking up the pieces. Tears of anger and helplessness blinded me and I found myself apologizing over and over again, until Aunt Alice wrapped me in her arms. Uncle Jasper said nothing, but a feeling of ease and relaxation eased us all. It was a balm on my soul and I found I could think past the fear and rage in my mind, enough to calm down and speak rationally.

"When did these get here?" I asked, raising my head from Aunt Alice's shoulder.

"Just today, a short while ago actually." Jacob spoke, he stood off to the side, expression pained. He hated to see me hurting and not being able to do something about it was difficult for him.

"You didn't want me to know.." it wasn't a question it was a statement. Considering how I had handled it I couldn't truly blame them. Hindsight is always a bitch. I was ashamed of my reaction and resolved to do better. No wonder they were worried about me.

"No" Aunt Alice answered with a statement of her own. Nothing else, just no. She knew I understood.

Finally I pushed myself away, rubbing at the tear stains on my cheeks. It was only then that Jacob came up and helped me to my feet, his arm around my waist supporting me. I leaned into him gratefully. My emotional outburst had drained me, I was exhausted. All I wanted was the ease of oblivious sleep. Jake sensed that. Sweeping me into his arms he carted me upstairs. Through half closed eyes I viewed him. He was beautiful, my stalwart companion. I could not imagine a life without him in it. After laying me in bed his fingers brushed my cheek gently. I turned into the stroke and grasped his hand, holding it there.

"Aren't you sick of it?" I asked, my voice a whisper, I didn't want my aunt and uncle to hear.

"Of what?" He lowered his voice but Jake had never been able to whisper, his voice was too loud for it.

"Letting them get away with it.." He drew his hand away and my heart wept for it. He was closing himself off from me. They all tried so hard to protect me and keep me small.

"Go to sleep Nessie." He murmured turning to leave.

"Jake" my voice cracked on the word and he turned back with a sigh.

"Sleep little one" his lips brushed my forehead, he smelled of the woods with an underlying scent of something wild and free. It was my favorite scent in the world. I could feel his eyes on me as he pulled away and I closed my eyes. The door shut with a soft click.

When I next open my eyes my cell reads 3:00am. I had three texts from Monica asking how I was, I messaged that I got home and crashed and I would be going back to bed. Tossing the phone on the bed, to inevitably get lost among the sheets, I got out of bed. Sleep was the last thing I wanted now. Out into the hall I went, gliding along on light feet, steps making no noise. The light was on in Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. Their voices halted as I moved down the hallway, they knew I was awake. I continued on, my real goal was the kitchen, where the back door was.

The night air was chilly and goosebumps crept along my skin, ignoring that I crept onward, heedless of the dampness seeping into my socks. Jacob's light was still on and he was not surprised to see me let myself in. I still wore the clothing I had worn during the day. He was sitting in front of his television, some scary movie was on. I joined him on the couch, reclined against him as he watched. It was corny, something about zombie beavers.

"Why on earth are you watching this?" I asked as we watched some female character get bitten and in the end turned into a zombie beaver.

"I don't know... I'm really regretting it though..." I snorted and he smiled. He stopped, brow furrowing. "I am sick of it you know." He wouldn't look at me. "But we have a chance at life now. We can never forget what happened and I won't ever forgive them for it. But sometimes letting go and moving on is the only choice we have left." He turned his dark gaze on me, eyes burning into mine. "You have me, you have Alice and Jasper too. Lets live okay." In his own way he was right, but in my heart I knew I couldn't move on. Not until I had my revenge. No one else was going to help me, I was almost glad I wanted them to be safe. In the end I was on my own.

"Okay." One simple word, it was the worst lie I had ever told him.


	5. Chapter 5

The lie burned on my tongue, I felt horrible for it. Even if it was necessary, that didn't make it any easier. What hurt even worse is how easily he swallowed it. Watching the swift jerk of his chin as he nodded and the way he turned back to the television to catch the end of the horrible movie, it killed me. Everyone has told their fair share of lies before and those who say they haven't are the worst liars of all. Jacob lies, just not to me. I can't claim the same. Nestled against his side I blinked back the sudden onslaught of tears. I was all alone on this.

Morning light streamed bright and blinding into Jacob's room. His own natural alarm clock, that and he constantly forgot to close the blinds. Hissing between my teeth I rolled to press myself more snugly against his body, my face hidden in his side. As for Jacob he pulled the blanket over his head, his body so long that the action freed his feet. It was all the annoyances coupled together that made him get up. Nothing stinks more than cold feet, except for bright light in your face. Alone in his bed I too got up. Body dragging with exhaustion. We shared breakfast, coffee for me. After my body froze into it's immortal form my desire for food had abated some. I wasn't always as hungry as I used to be. My body no longer requiring that many calories, though it still required quite a bit more than most people.

Jacob on the other hand loaded his plate. Sausage, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and all of it drowned in thick gravy.

"What's on the menu for today" he asked, frowning as I snagged a piece of bacon off his plate. He knew better than to stop me. Out of all the human food I could stomach, bacon was by far my favorite.

"School. What else?" I chewed the bite slowly, the bacon heavy on my tongue. I was full of lies lately.

"Want a ride?" He believed that one as he did the other. My trusting Jacob.

"No.. I can run. It won't take me long and the fresh air will do me good." That wasn't a lie, though I still had to choke the piece of bacon down. It was lies or safety, I would take lies any day.

School was the last thing on my mind. With the Volturi looming on the horizon, the petty drama of teenagers paled in comparison. I texted Monica that I didn't feel very well, which wasn't a total lie, my stomach was twisting itself in knots. All of the rage, the guilt, and the hurt. It was all boiling away inside me until I thought the feelings would burst out of my skin and harm any who came in contact with it. My anger warred with my guilt, and my desire for justice and revenge overrode everything else. I knew what I wanted, I just didn't know how to get it.

Walking through the forest, sneakers squishing through the mud, I remembered. The Romanians. If anyone had ideas for bringing down the Volturi it was them. I just needed their number. It might be with Grandpa Carlisle's things. Or in my aunt and uncle's things.

Aunt Alice owned a local boutique. A perfect fit for my fashion loving aunt. As for Uncle Jasper he was supposedly a work at home author. Young and successful, caring for their foster child. They were popular in our community.

I wasn't sure where Uncle Jasper had gone today, just thanked my lucky stars it wasn't home. Without anyone else in it, our home felt alien. There wasn't the sound of Aunt Alice buzzing through the rooms constantly redecorating, or Jacob in the living room watching television. He lived over the garage but it came as a surprise to no one that he was always over. He had come a long way from the guy that couldn't be in the same room as vampires, now they were family.

I crept through the room, step by careful step, ears always open for the creak of the front door or movement. Though if he wanted to move silent he could and the only warning I would have is my nose. Today it seemed was my lucky day. I made it to uncle Jasper's office with no interruptions and it was unlocked.

"Lucky me" I whispered as I eased the door open with a much too loud groan.

His office was modeled after Grandpa Carlisle's, an homage to him maybe. Floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with all sorts of books. Classic, new fantasy, biographies, medical books, poetry, a wide array of books for a wide interest. His desk was my Grandfathers old desk. A big, bulky, wood desk. It had a wonderful woody scent and the glossy sheen was almost reflective. It was still my favorite room in the house, even if we now had a room that was turned into a library. This one reminded me of my vampire grandfather. His pictures had been hung up on the walls, on the same wall as the door, just as it had been in his old office. Poor uncle Jasper never let himself forget, not even for a moment. It was touching to see how much he loved him in such a small way.

One wouldn't think a vampire would need a contact book, but Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper shared one big thing in common, they were both meticulous. Grandpa had made the book and my uncle kept it. Buried in the bottom drawer of his desk, underneath some unimportant looking papers. I found the number under Stefan and Valdamir. Memorizing the number I replaced the book exactly as I remembered. I didn't need any extra questions. An added luck for me that I came in here all the time anyway. I was enthralled by the pictures. Though I found myself staring at Aro most of all.

They answered on the second ring. It was strange to imagine the ancient vampires using cell phones, but even they needed to keep in contact. Stefan answered with a curt "what."

"Stefan, its Renesmee" My voice sounded jittery in my own ears. I had gone outside and taken refuge in the woods. Best not to make this call if there was a chance someone could hear me.

"Little Renesmee. Grown into a woman in so short a time. I blinked and there you are." His low, accented voice curled around my ear and I found myself wanting to trust this man. The Romanians had always fascinated me.

"Yes. I would like to speak with you in person. I have some questions I would like to ask... About my family." There was silence on the other end and suddenly a low laugh.

"Yes my dear, I had wondered when it would come to this. We will contact you when we arrive." As quick as that he hung up and I was left clutching my cell so hard I feared for the integrity of the phone. It was fine. Couldn't say the same for my body, I was trembling.

I had set the cards in motion, there was no going back now.


	6. Chapter 6

They found out what I had done, of course they did. Careful as I was it was hard to hide anything from a vampire. Smell alone gave it away and my scent was all over that little black contact book. With how I had been lately, and a little checking with the cell phone company, idiotic on my part, they found who I had called.

Alice was livid. I had never seen her truly angry before. I saw it now. Her eyes were a dark molten black, and in those depths I could see the anger swirling there. So small and so sweet ninety-eight percent of the time. When this two percent hit, it was a righteous tornado of fury. It was terrifying.

"Do you not listen?! It's like speaking to a god damn wall!" Her voice was far from musical right now, it was more like a harpies screech.

"We told you of the dangers." For once Uncle Jasper added his voice. He was just as angry.

"I kn-.." I started to reply, getting quickly cut off by my aunt.

"THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU!" Alice interjected, her voice risen to a true screech. "It involves all of us!"

"I know that!" My voice, shaking with rage, emerged barely higher than a whisper. They treated me like a child and it never galled me more than it did now.

"Obviously you don't! If you're willing to place all of us in danger over this obsession you have with revenge!" Her words were biting and I flinched at the truth behind them.

"Ness" Jacob's voice, gentle and patient. Even knowing I had lied to him last night. I wanted to scream. "Let it go. It's better for all of us. We can live in peace." All logic and reason, I hated it.

"Peace?! What fucking peace?! They watch us, or hadn't you picked up on that when they sent us those FUCKING PRESENTS!" Panting after the outburst I clenched my hands into fists, sharp nails biting into my palms.

"You are so young" my aunt appeared to have regained a semblance of control. I had not and seethed.

"Piss on that.." I muttered sourly, she ignored it.

"Too young to understand how precarious our world really is. I hate them just as much as you do." She pointed out, all calm reason. It was a neat trick, a flick of the switch and her anger had seemingly evaporated.

"Do you really? Because to me it seems every single one of you is content to just bend over and let them anally rape us!" High school had dramatically increased my vulgar vocabulary.

"Renesmee don't be crass." Jasper's soothing voice strove to penetrate the anger around me. It failed. Aunt Alice had had enough.

"They weren't just your family, we all loved them too. You're being selfish!" Crossing the room she fiddled with an arrangement of flowers. It was probably that or smack me, I figured.

"And you're being a hypocrite! Or have you forgotten that You. Left. Us? You fled, and left everyone to die!" The words tasted sour and cruel as I spat them at her. She physically recoiled as if I had smacked her. Jacob and uncle Jasper were dumbstruck. I swallowed hard and whirled away. The front door slamming behind me.

As soon as I had said them I wanted to take them back. I didn't actually think that, not truly. At least I hope not, I knew why they had left. I thought I was over holding a grudge about it. Clearly not. I stomped through the underbrush, feet crunching on twigs and dead, fallen leaves. The woods had seen many of my outbursts and swallowed them up, leaving me feeling clean and whole again. There is something infinitely calming about the soft green of a forest. Light trickling through the leaves and making the whole world feel peaceful. Slumping down upon a log nearly rotted through I sighed. I felt horrible for what I had said, of course I did. Anxiously my nails picked at the wood, carving away long splinters of it. I wouldn't admit that what I had done was wrong. But, I could make sure that they were safe. They didn't need to be in on this. If I was going to continue on this course, I had to be more careful. My nails had dug deep gouges into the rotted wood, forcing myself to stop I looked at my hands, covered in dirt and grime. I could wash it off, make it clean again. Just as I could wash away my anger, cover it up, make it clean. I would be what they wanted me to be. But underneath I would still be dirty, I would still make my plans.

It was a few hours before I returned home, it was mainly my desire for a shower, and hunger that drove me home. I could go hunting, but I would just be putting off the inevitable. The house was as silent as a crypt when I stepped inside. Alice was in the kitchen and she handed me a place piled high with food, wordlessly. I ate in silence, the only sound in the kitchen the clink of silverware,the food sticking in my throat. Uncle Jasper and Jacob were nowhere to be scene, it was girl time. She sat down across from me, her eyes fixed on the food. After forcing down the last mouthful I finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry. I said what I said in anger. I shouldn't have..." My voice sounded small in my own ears. I could feel the burn in both my eyes and my cheeks. I was well on my way to weeping.

"I know." That was all. Alice wasn't one for holding grudges, but neither would she apologize when she wasn't in the wrong.

"You're right. Hard as it is to swallow you guys are right. There is no going against them. They are too powerful." I sighed heavily. Truth and lie mixing again. "Everyone died so I might have a chance at life. I can't throw that away on a pointless vendetta." Her face softened and she came around the table to hug me. I leaned into her, breathing in the amazingly sweet scent of our kind. Her ice cold fingers combed through my hair. I was forgiven.

"I love my family and I hate letting them get away with this. But we must, you see." I nodded wordlessly, my cheek resting on her hard shoulder. "We can't give them any reason to come after us."

"I know. I promise, I'll be better. I'll stop." Lies upon lies upon lies. I was a spider, weaving my tangled web of lies. It was sad how good I was getting at them.

 **A/N: Thank you to all my readers thus far, of both Full Moon and Midnight. Especially to those who are kind enough to leave a review. It's greatly appreciated.**

 **Many of the writers on this site stop writing because we don't believe anyone is reading our stuff. So if you enjoy it, please take the time to write something. It motivates us. Thank you again.**


	7. Chapter 7

The following day I received a text from the Romanian Vampires, Vladamir and Stefan. All it said was an address for a local motel. I skipped the last half of school to go. The building was on the edge of town. It was a well known hook-up spot for adults engaging in affairs. Teenagers were fine with a blanket and a private spot in the woods. It's mint green paint was peeling, the blinds were a stereotypical white, and the parking lot was around the back. Most assuredly a good hook-up spot. As I crossed the parking lot I noted a beat up, old, red truck. It was newer but it reminded me of the truck my mother had owned, I had seen a picture of it. This one belonged to my Biology teacher, Mr. Matthews. I froze in place as the door of the motel room swung open. In the doorway stood Mr. Matthews, his lips locked with someone I was one hundred percent positive wasn't his wife. Only because it was Judy Hommings, the homecoming queen. His gray eyes found mine and the most popular girl in school squealed and dove back into the room. I was skipping school, he was skipping school and cheating on his wife with an underage student. He wouldn't say a word. His face said that, I nodded awkwardly and he closed the door. That was something I didn't need to know about my teacher.

Shaking my head I found their room by smell alone. Their scent was strong, their odor perfuming the air. Before my knuckles had even made contact with the door it swung open on silent hinges. Beyond the doorway it was completely dark. From the darkness their voices came out as one.

"Hello little Renesmee." I shuddered. Their voices weaved together to create what I imagined Dracula would sound like, if he were real.

"Hello..." I replied, unsure. I crossed the threshold, and immediately the door closed behind me. I jumped, this was how horror movies started. Was I to be the idiot teenager who walked to her own dome? Lights were unnecessary for our kind, but it was still disconcerting to be in a room with men, vampires no less, that I barely knew.. in the dark.

"We were so very glad to hear from you my darling girl. We haven't seen you since your were but a baby." One voice beginning the sentence, the other completing it. In the dimness I could see them both. Stefan, skin pale as chalk, with full red lips. He sat on the dresser, one knee pulled up and an arm draped artfully a top it. Vladamir was standing in the furthest corner, if it weren't for his gleaming pale skin, he would have melted right into the darkness.

"It's nice to see you both again." Mingled with my trepidation was a strange curiosity. These men had seen eons, they had once been powerful rulers. Then the Volturi happened and their kingdom crumbled. They as much as anyone wanted to see the Volturi fall, they were the only allies I had. "I think you know why I've asked to speak with you."

"Assuredly." Stefan unfolded himself from the dresser and got to his feet fluidly. It was beautiful to watch. "You want the same thing we do. The same thing many in the vampire world want, even if they don't have the backbone to admit it." Vladamir stepped up to Stefan's side, his face impassive, he completed the sentence. "The destruction of the Volturi."

I swallowed hard, my throat strangely dry, and nodded. It's what I wanted, what I had wanted for years. So, why was doubt creeping in?

"Your Uncle had the same request. Unfortunately he isn't exactly.." Stefan's eyes bored into mine, but it was Vladamir who spoke now. "Subtle. He's more of a storm the castle type of man. We've tried that. See where it got us." Those cold eyes didn't care about my family or me for that matter. I was just a means to an end. Well, so were they.

"So, what do you propose we do?" I hadn't taken more than a few steps inside the doorway. My hands felt cold, and I kneaded them trying to increase the blood flow.

"Oh Vladamir how rude we are. Making our quest stand. Sit my dear." He flipped the lights on as I took a seat at the little table in the room. It wasn't much, but it was better than the beds. Stefan sat across from me, Vladamir stood just beyond my shoulder. I didn't like it.

"We don't have the numbers. Not anymore. No one wishes to stand up to the Volturi any longer. Too strong they claim." He shook his head, face sorrowful. "They are but a shadow of what our empire was." Although, their empire was gone now, brought down by the Volturi. I was wise enough to keep my silence on that matter.

"So... what do we do?" I asked again.

"This time.. I think more tact is due. Yes.." Stefan trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ahhhh yes, I see what you mean." Vladamir's voice echoed behind me.

"But... what about..?" Stefan's fingers drummed on the table.

"Her power maybe." I felt Vladamir's fingers whisper against my shoulder and I jerked away.

"If it doesn't work" Stefan's fingers continued to drum, making me grit my teeth. They spoke in riddles.

"But if it does." Vladamir's icy hand on my shoulder, gripped hard, preventing me from moving.

"You're right. Let us ask her." His red eyes found mine again, I drowned in their bottomless pits.

"Dear little Nessie." It was strange to hear my nickname on his lips. Wrong almost, this was a man who loved me not. "What are you willing to do to avenge your family?"

"Anything" I breathed, it took no thought. My family deserved justice.

"Would you be willing to die?" My eyes widened. Would I? My parents had died fighting for me to live. It would be a slap in the face if I threw that away. What would Jacob do if I died? All these thoughts and I still found myself answering.

"Yes" my voice, it sounded so sure. It felt disconnected, as if I hadn't really answered.

"Good girl." Stefan covered my hand with his own, the fingers ice cold on mine. "We were hoping you would be brave enough." Good choice of words, I didn't feel very brave right now. My body felt cold.

"What we propose would be dangerous if our theory proves wrong." Vladamir's cool fingers squeezed lightly, might have been reassuring me. I didn't feel reassured in the slightest.

"My friend sounds morbid. But, truly it could be very dangerous. I believe, we believe, that the best way to take them down is to get inside. We need information. I think, we think, that the only one able to infiltrate the Volturi is you."

"Me?" I echoed stupidly. It sounded extremely far-fetched. "What about Aro?" Aro with his ability to read every thought and memory I had ever had. No one could do what they wanted.

"Yes my dear you. You and your wonderful powers. They've grown quite powerful I'm sure." I shrugged, unwilling to divulge that information. "We theorize that your ability to feed people your memory is what will protect you from Aro." I frowned.

"It didn't before." I pointed out, remembering that long ago day in the clearing when my family died.

"Yes but you're older now." Stefan continued. "And stronger" Vladamir added.

"How?" I asked skeptically. Trying to edge my hand away from his, he only held it tighter. Between the both of them I was imprisoned.

"How?" One word that questioned my intelligence, he shook his head. He acted like it should be obvious. "You can control your memories my dear, your mind. You aren't your mother but a strange mix of mother and father. You can feed him whichever memories you want and keep hidden what you wish." It was an interesting thought.

"What if it doesn't work though?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You die. Aro will probably kill you for this. Or at the very least he'll never trust you again." He would kill me, of that I had no doubt. "Question is. Would you be willing to risk it?" His words hung on the air, waiting for my answer. Was my desire for vengeance so strong I would do it? I already knew my answer.

"Yes"


	8. Chapter 8

This entire conversation had begun to make me increasingly uneasy. To these people, these ancient vampires, it didn't matter if I lived or died. I was a pawn in their game. If I had any other choices I would have left right then and there. I didn't, they were my only chance. If I wanted a chance to avenge my family, I had to take what they gave me.

"That still doesn't exactly tell me what you think I should do.." The silence had extended now for several minutes. Stefan's face was dark with thought. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the mind of a being who had lived for so long. He blinked as if coming back from a far away thought. He probably was.

"Doesn't it?" I groaned inwardly. His condescending attitude made my reply more snappish than I intended.

"Forgive me if my mind doesn't exactly follow half concocted plans with the bare minimum of information you've given me!" I had tried to rise but Vladamir's grip on my shoulder prevented that. I was their guest, prisoner, until they said I could go.

"Goodness my friend, our little Renesmee has spirit. Does she not?" Stefan's eyes sparkled as he beheld me anew.

"She does indeed" Vladamir agreed flatly. There was no smile in his voice. Stefan on the other hand had graced me with the smallest of grins. It wasn't a grin that reassured anyone. It was one I had only ever seen on one other person Aro. The grin of the powerful that toy with us.

"You speak truthfully my young friend." Friend, I doubted that. "Let us speak plainly now." Stefan's hand finally released mine and Vladamir stepped away, responding to a silent signal. Instantly I felt more at ease. It was nice to have the hulking, dark haired vampire's hands off me.

"Yes, lets." I agreed, Vladamir had taken up position behind Stefan. Not a bodyguard, but there to stop me if I tried to leave. I was sure of that.

"As I'm sure you are aware, no one is willing to take on the Volturi. Not anymore. Everyone is too frightened." Stefan laced his fingers together, resting his chin a top them. "We no longer have the numbers to take them on. But, everyone has a weakness of some sort. Any information that could help us take them down. Well... I'm sure you can figure out where we are going with this." He grinned again. I didn't trust that smile, it didn't take much deducing to know what they wanted.

"So you want me to waltz on in there and find some sort of weakness you can use to take them on. Oh! And let's not forget about Aro's abilities. If my power doesn't do what you think it'll do I'll be walking into my own death." I replied bitterly, fingers twisted together on my lap.

"If your ability can though. You would be the only being capable of infiltrating them." Stefan held up his hands in a peace gesture, Vladamir's face beyond his shoulder was an emotionless mask.

I had to admit to myself, I was faintly intrigued. As much as I was unsure about this whole discussion, there was some merit in it. At least to my young mind. If I could in fact do what they thought I might be able to find something that would help us. It was that or sit around with my parents deaths on my conscious, driving me mad. Even thinking of my family Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, and Jacob. Jacob most of all. The choice was easy. It was one I had made when I first decided to call them.

"Okay. I'll do it." Stefan smiled for real this time, a terrible, cruel smile I quailed at the sight of. The game had begun again.

By the time I left the motel room, school had let out. Mr Matthews car was gone and his dirty secret along with it. I had more important things on my mind than who my Biology teacher fucked. Crossing the cracked blacktop of the motel parking lot I paused, deep in thought. How was I going to convince my family I wanted to join the Volturi. They would never agree to it. My only option was to go to Jacob. I couldn't tell him anything, but perhaps he could help me think of a way to go to Italy. Now that the plan had been laid out before me, I just wanted to get the ball rolling. He wouldn't agree with what I wanted to do, I hoped he would trust me enough to help anyway. It was all I had. It was that or just disappear and I couldn't bear to be so cruel to my family. Not after everything we had been through and Jacob. I couldn't just leave Jacob.

He was sitting on the couch, an open box of pizza on the table, and a slice in his hand. He didn't even look away from the television as I settled myself on the plush armchair, taking a slice for myself.

"You know, when you skip school you should be a tad sneakier about it. Try not to go into areas where people know you." He gave me a wolfish grin, white teeth flashing against his brown skin. I smiled in return.

"This town is so small everyone knows everyone anyway." I pointed out before taking a bite of pizza.

"Fair enough." He had finished his slice already and reached for another one.

"Besides, I recall you skipped school all the time. Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" My grin had widened, spirit already lifting just being around him.

"Touche" I laughed, echoing his. The world always seemed brighter around him. Like nothing was impossible.

"Listen-" I started. The laughter gone from my voice.

"Listening..." he repeated warily. My tone had changed and he knew something serious was about to happen.

"I need you to trust me. I know what I want and I don't want any flack for it." He was frowning now. He didn't like this turn of conversation. I sucked in a deep breath and continued.

"I want to join the Volturi. I have my reasons, and I need your help. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would never allow it." I expected yelling, growling, anger. His reaction scared me. He said nothing, just stared at me, examining my face. Reaching out he brushed it lightly and I flushed, heart skipping a beat. His response was so much different than I had been prepared for.

"Okay. This is something you have to do. I see that. I don't agree with it. Being so much like your mother I know better than to argue. It won't change your decision and gets me nowhere. I'm not happy with this." I nodded, taking his hand in a silent thank you. He squeezed my fingers. "Nor will I leave you alone. If you're going to Italy so am I." Wasn't surprised by that either. He would follow me to the ends of the earth if he had too. As would I for him.

"I ain't going to join but I want to be there for you. Besides we can just tell Alice and Jasper we need a vacation. I don't think they would disagree, you're wound up so tight its going to explode one day. They will probably agree it'll be good for you." I nodded, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. Having this conversation made everything feel so much more real than what happened in the hotel room.

It was really happening.


	9. Chapter 9

I lay awake at night wondering and worrying. When Nessie expressed her intent to join the Volturi I knew, there was more to this than she was willing to say. It was written all over her face, in the worry line creasing her brow, in the dark depths of her eyes, and the pink of her cheeks. There was so much of her mother in her and like her mother she was stubborn as a mule. Once she set herself on a course of action there was no dissuading her. I had learned long ago arguing was pointless.

By no stretch of the imagination did it mean I was happy about this. Far from it, but I could either argue until I was blue in the face and still fail. Or I could trust her and stand by her side. At least by her side I could protect her. Her reasoning behind joining the Volturi was her own. I had my suspicions of her wanting revenge, but I doubted she would stoop to joining them to get it. Still, I needed some sort of explanation. In the morning. She slept curled up on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek. Gently I pushed a lock of hair away from her face. For now, let her sleep.

"Alright. I bought your story last night. But, only because I was sideswiped by it. Now it's time for the truth." Nessie made a face, nose scrunched up in distaste. She knew I was going to ask, didn't mean she wanted to answer.

"The truth?" Her voice came out barely more than a whisper. Ducking her head she hide her face from me behind a curtain of bronze hair. Sighing softly she looked up again, my heart stuttered in my chest. She was so beautiful.

"Yes the truth..." Clenching my fist I searched for my backbone, couldn't let her weasel her way out now. "The truth" I repeated, trying to insert more steel in my voice. The corner of her lip twitched, fighting a smile. She knew I was wrapped around her little finger.

"Just the other day you were cursing their name. Why the sudden change?" All humor fled her face then. I was almost sorry for the question. Almost.

"I suppose you won't take a teenagers flights of fancy as an answer huh?" She half smiled when I shook my head. "Course not. No point trying to claim that then."

"Ness, the truth." Her eyes locked on mine, I could read the intensity of her determination. She needed to do this.

"I want answers more than I want revenge. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper have told me time and again that the Volturi aren't the villains. They serve a purpose. They protect our peace and enforce the few laws we have." Her voice dropped. Half a whisper and I leaned in unconsciously to hear a whisper I would have no problem hearing. Her scent was wonderful. Even the vampire half was ambrosia to my noise. "I just want answers." I couldn't help feeling there was more going on.

"Okay. Let's go convince the blood suckers we need a vacation." She punched my arm, if my body could bruise it would be a sizable one. Even playfully that girl packed a punch. I refused to rub my arm, no need to give her the satisfaction. She was smug anyway. "Little leech." I muttered, smiling crookedly. The next punch I dodged.

It wasn't a long walk to the main house, she stopped me outside the door, small hand on my arm.

"Why aren't you mad?" Her voice was low, not wanting the others to overhear us.

"I was.. last night." Nessie was surprised, I hadn't seemed angry, though inside I had boiled.

"Really?" Her voice came out higher than intentional and she lowered it, sidling closer so I could hear her. Sure she slept in my bed every other night and cuddled me fairly often, but being near her still made my heart beat faster. Her cheeks were red I wasn't the only one feeling this. "How come you didn't yell?"

"I knew better." She laughed, startled. The sound clear and pure. I wanted her to laugh often and smile just as much. I smiled in turn. Our relationship was beginning to shift and I found myself looking forward to the future. Things were so different from a year ago.

"Alright, let's go tell them. Together."

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the late update. I've been trying to do too much lately and have been overwhelmed. I didn't have power yesterday and I'm also looking for a new job so yeah lots of life happening. Updates will be a little on the slower side. But, I will still write. This is my stress reliever and something I love to do._**

 ** _I want to thank everyone who has been following, reading , and reviewing Midnight so far. I hope to get another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoy. ^-^ it's been my pleasure._**


	10. Chapter 10

It was far easier than I would have thought. Perhaps they truly did think I needed a vacation. I couldn't fault them for that. If the others had acted as I had I would think the same. Guilt was a constant bedfellow now. Guilt over lying, guilt over hiding things from them, guilt that they so readily believed all the lies I spat out. Although, this time it was Jacob doing the lying for me. It didn't seem to bother him near as much as it bothered me. Lying to an aunt who could see the future was absolutely impossible, unless you happen to be a being that is shrouded for her. It helps. All four of us sat in the main room of our house. Or three of us sat while the forth paced back and forth near the coffee table. I watched my Jacob's progress as he circled for the sixth time, I had counted. He was gesturing animatedly and for all the world seemed to be excited about this upcoming vacation to Hawaii. We had even bought plane tickets on my credit card. Aunt Alice seemed just as excited, I think mainly to do my packing for me. That and new tropical places meant shopping, everything meant shopping to her, and this was no different. She was already mentioning the stores she wanted to go to, me in tow. She had told me once that I handled being dressed up much better than my mother had. I didn't, it was just easier to let her do what she wanted. Which is how I found myself at some trendy boutique in Portland a couple days later.

"Oh Nessie you would look wonderful in this!" We were in the swimsuit section. I already had a couple swimsuits, so of course I needed more. I sighed softly and plastered on a smile. Aunt Alice was going through so much effort and I adored her, I wanted to make her happy. Especially considering I was lying to her.

"You're right it's very pretty." She held up a two piece swim suit, if it could even be called that. It was a deep red with white flowers on what little material was there. It was not a piece of clothing that left anything to the imagination. "...but not quite me.." she pouted, prettily, and put it back. I laughed and flung my arms around her. "Don't be mad auntie, you'll get wrinkles."

"Hush you. I'll be beautiful forever." We both grinned enjoying our secret. An older woman smiled at us indulgently as she browsed the bikini's. I didn't want to be rude, but someone should tell her that sixty year old women should not be wearing bikini's. I smiled hesitantly back.

"How about this one?" Alice had found another bathing suit she liked. This one was better. Not just string with little bits of clothe, at least this one looked like it could cover my butt. It was a deep blue with silver squiggles resembling waves on the cups and a plain dark blue bottom. It was settled. We paid and left. We had already been to many many shops today, I couldn't even count the amount of bags in the car and there was no point wondering how much it all cost.

Afterward we went out for dinner. Some for me anyway, she didn't eat anything, of course. I was grateful for the day spent with her. We were leaving for Italy in a couple days. Jacob had bought the tickets, his money was completely separate from the main house. He used what he made working on cars. Plus we had cash, I wouldn't be putting anything on my card. No need to have them wondering why there was some strange charge in Italy. I can't say I know if they keep that close a track of the spending but better to cover all my basis.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I looked up at my aunt caught mid-chew, a bite of mashed potato on my fork.

"I'm going to miss you guys too.. Since finding you again we haven't spent a day apart." I agreed after swallowing.

"I won't lie, I have been worried about you. Especially after the whole Romanian thing." I froze, my heart sinking, the food thick and heavy on my tongue. I forced myself to swallow. Her look was far too knowing.

"Ness, I can't see you or Jacob but I can see them." I set my fork down with a small clatter, and took a sip of soda. The food felt lodged in my throat. "Why did they come here?"

"...I asked them to come." Loopholes worked both ways. Of course she would keep an eye on them after I had called them. How stupid could I be. She waited, eyebrow cocked, for me to continue. Couldn't worm my way out now.

"I just... I don't know. I wanted to know the truth.. I guess. I wanted to know what they know. I wanted to learn what they know. How they fell." I shrugged and dropped my gaze to my plate, I could still feel her golden gaze on me. I fairly squirmed.

"Grandfather Carlisle trusted them. He counted them among his friends.. I just wanted to know more." I swear I was pulling shit out of my ass now. Something I said must have convinced her though, because she nodded. The ride home was quiet. I would have to be more careful. Except by the time they learned where I had gone it would be too late. They wouldn't risk coming to get me for fear it could get all of us killed. I just needed to last a few more days.

Those days were the longest and shortest of my life. We had been packed for nearly a week in advance. I had a wardrobe, Jacob had one suitcase. I envied him. Aunt Alice was sending me away with nearly a carload of bags. We planned to be gone quite awhile. Finally, the day of liftoff arrived. It had been awhile in coming, I was growing antsy. Fear and eagerness an unhappy combination on my stomach. Goodbyes were heartfelt and I wasn't ashamed to say I got teary eyed. This could potentially be the finally time I see them. I could be walking into my own death. Strangely though, even thinking that, my resolve did not waver. If anything it burned hotter. It was a step towards something I had wanted my entire life. Even as a child, after seeing what Zafrina had shown me, the massacre of my entire family. My desire to see them avenged was on the steps toward fruition. It helped keep the fear at bay. We had to board the plane to Hawaii, it was going to be an extremely long trip to get to Italy. We planned on staying in Hawaii a few days and buying souvenirs to send back. Then it was cash payment to fly back to Washington and off to Italy. I had spent a fair amount of time on planes throughout my life, this would be the longest trip by far.

Italy was beautiful. It was one place I had never been too before. We traveled all over the world when I was young, Italy we avoided. Best not to get too close to the enemy. After we landed we exchanged all our cash, it took awhile, stayed in a hotel for the night, and bought a car the next day. Paying in cash raised more than a few eyebrows. I can only wonder where they thought the money had come from. Drugs, robbery, heiress. The salesperson had watched wide eyed and suspicious as I counted out the thirty grand. It was chump change compared to what I had taken out of the bank. No one cared, we had gods knew how much money bundled away all over the world. They checked the bills, we were there for hours, but it was better to buy a car, since we would be here awhile. We were many hours in the car to drive to Volterra. It loomed on the horizon. Radiant and imposing. The sun glinted off its white marbled buildings, the Volturi seat of power. We were about to enter the lions den. Terror filled me and the determination I had been clinging to faltered. Could I actually overcome something so powerful? Or would they kill me as soon as I entered their presence?

Our first order of business when we entered the city was to find a hotel to stay in. It was easy enough, Volterra was a popular tourist destination. The one we found was in the center of the city, it had a gorgeous view of the clock tower. People milled below in the square enjoying the blinding sunshine. Exhausted after the last few days of travel I had no interest in exploring. All I wanted was sleep. My body felt weary. It felt as if my eyes had only just closed when I was woken by a knock at the door. Jacob was asleep beside me, his body sprawled over way more than his half of the bed. I had been squeezed onto the corner. I was used to it, I slept curled up. Bleary eyed and blinking sleep from my eyes, I dragged myself to the door. Thinking it to be room service or a maid I opened the door. The man who stood on the other side was neither. Word traveled quick in Volterra. His unearthly beauty and the burning red eyes told of what he was. He smiled, a terrible cruel smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Welcome to Volterra little Renesmee. Aro would like to welcome you personally. Bring the mutt along as well."


	11. Chapter 11

If anything can be said about the Volturi its that they are decadent. Everything was beautiful, from the gorgeous white marbled flooring, to the stained glass windows that let in the setting sun. Here they did not have to hide, they sparkled. Innumerable faces, some of which I recognized. Everyone glittered, the sun throwing diamonds off their skin. It was absolutely breathtaking and absolutely terrifying. You could not walk into this room and not know instantly that these beings were something more than human. Each face was carved in granite, fair and celestial, like a statue their skin was ice cold and hard to the touch. No, these beings were not human, they were far more cruel and deadly.

My breath caught in my throat as Jacob and I were lead through the halls of the Volturi seat of power. Never in my life had I ever seen anything so grand, or been so terrified. Each step I took was bringing me closer and closer to my possible demise. Gliding before us was the member of the Guard that had been sent to fetch us. His cloak was a red so deep it could be mistaken for black, after fetching us he hadn't spoken another word. His pace was quick forcing us to speed up, although he made it appear so effortless. Walking through the sea of vampires crowding the throne room I was reminded of one undeniable fact. These vampires were the complete opposite of my family. They did not strive to blend into human society, they did not interact with many humans, and most of all they did not survive on the blood of animals. These were the things that went bump in the night and haunted humans nightmares. They were vampires in every true sense of the word, feasting on human blood.

Aro was seated on gilded throne upon a raised dais, his throne flanked on both sides by two others. Seated to his left was cruel Caius, I still remembered the glee with which he slaughtered Irina for her mistake in the meadow. On his right was the apathetic Marcus, of the three he frightened me the least. Jacob and I stopped before the three thrones, where the scent of human blood assailed me. On the floor was a sickening smear of blood, the human no longer to be found. I swallowed hard, the scent of human blood still compelled me. It was the sweetest of nectar's.

Raising from his seat Aro approached us, arms spread wide in welcome, long sleeves trailing. He looked exactly the same as he had last time. Skin so white it was like chalk, powdery and frail in appearance. Eyes a deep, burning red, a red that still visited me in nightmares. He smiled at us revealing sharp, pointed, fangs.

"Beautiful Renesmee, all grown up now. You do look so like your mother." I fought for a smile and failed, my deep seated rage burning to life inside me. How dare this monster even speak of her. "Welcome my dear girl to Volterra." His smile widened as he swept his arm to encompass the room. "We are ever at your disposal. What brings you to our small corner of the world?" It was now or never. Time to test the Romanian's theory.

"Thank you for your kind welcome." The words felt bitter in my mouth and I had to fight my tongue to say them at all. Finding a smile was harder yet but I managed, it probably looked as forced as it felt. "I have come to observe and beg of you the chance to join your coven." I had had the foresight to pack Aro's gift. It was this I wore to our first meeting. His eyes took in the dress, the material flattering and form fitting. He appeared pleased, but with him it was hard to tell. He always looked that way.

"I must confess as to some confusion." His smile never wavered although there was question in his eyes. "Why have you left the Cullens coven?" I ground my teeth together and kept the smile firmly in place by will alone. Jacob was a rigid statue at my back. He hated being among so many blood suckers. I only prayed he kept his temper as I spied his hands shaking in my peripheral vision.

"Coven?" I asked inserting contempt into my tone, my smile was gone. "What coven? There were only a few of us left. It is a coven no longer." Aro nodded his agreement. Behind him Caius stood stalking down from his throne.

"Why are you here girl?" He demanded, blood red eyes narrowed.

"Caius, no need to be rude. Nessie is our guest." Aro stated in gentle admonishment. His hand fluttered, settling as light as a butterfly on his peers sleeve. Caius eyed Jacob in disgust.

"She has brought filth with her. His smell burns my senses." I suppressed a shudder, Jacob's shaking hands had curled into fists.

"You're no prize yourself leach" he growled. Reaching back I touched his hand lightly he calmed but only minimally. Unseen by all of us Marcus had stood, Aro looked up at the silent man and took the proffered hand gently. His eyes light up and he turned back to us.

"Disgusting mutt, you should know better than to address your betters thusly." Caius snapped, his body so still and rigid he looked like he would snap if the wind blew too hard.

"Hush Caius." Aro didn't even spare a look for him. "This is most interesting. Marcus has never seen a relationship quite like yours before. It is as unique as the woman standing before us." Aro clasped his hands together gleefully and Caius slunk back to his seat, followed by the ever silent Marcus.

"Aro I did not come here to be insulted." How was it I could sound so sure of myself and be quaking on the inside? Jacob was a hairs breath from snapping. I knew what would happen if he did, our death. My hand closed on his, squeezing a warning.

"Of course not my dear girl. You have come to join our happy family." Happy was not the word I would have used. Power hungry, cruel, and vindictive came to mind first. "The question that remains is why."

"I wish to know more of the kind I was born of. My Grandfather Carlisle came to you long ago to watch and observe. Surely you wouldn't fault a kin of his for doing the same." His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Precious girl, you are welcome here as are all the Cullens." Of course we were welcome, he wanted Aunt Alice and her power desperately. He approached me, my skin crawled to have him so close. Raising his hand he held it palm upward waiting. "I hope you don't mind. A formality of course."

My fingers wavered over his palm, all my fears and doubts coming back to me in a rush. Those red eyes of his watched me coolly, waiting I think for a slip up. Jacob's hand was warm in mine and it was his presence that gave me the courage to place my hand in Aro's. Strong, slender fingers engulfed my hand, locking it in an iron grip. I gasped involuntarily. Unlike the previous time I could feel him in my mind. It was as if something had driven a giant spike into my brain. The intensity of it was unnerving and I wondered if Aro could feel it too, his forehead was creased in concern. He had never encountered anything like it before. Our gazes locked together and I fell into my own mind. It was like there were many drawers and he was rifling through my childhood. Carefully I locked away the memories I did not wish him to see, the thoughts that could get us killed. These were put into a part of myself that he could not get to. Deeper Aro drove that spike, the pain feeling as if my head were splitting open. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and I clung to the box that I had saved, that I was hiding. He could not find it. Everything I laid bare before him. Except for my meeting with the Romanians, my hopes for revenge, my true reason for coming here. He found nothing that I did not wish for him to find. Stefan and Vladamir were right, my mind was my own. No one could take what I did not wish to give. It was different than my mothers ability but no less powerful in its own way. The pain finally receded as the spike withdrew. Our hands fell apart and I was breathing hard, my cheeks wet. It had lasted no more than a few seconds, but everything had changed.

"Fascinating." He breathed his eyes gleaming terribly. "Your relationship with the shape changer here is truly amazing. Marcus was right, I have never seen its like." He turned to Jacob, hand extended. "May I?" Jacob's face screamed no but he too placed his hand in Aro's his entire body shuddering at the contact. They stayed that way for ten seconds before Jake jerked his hand away, Aro lowered his gracefully, face alight with curiosity. "Goodness me. You make quite the unique pairing."

"You may both stay, we will provide lodgings for you of course." Turning he waved a Guard member over. "Take them back to their hotel room. We have many preparations to make to welcome our newest member." Caius stood up furious.

"You cannot be thinking to let that thing stay!" He demanded flashing to Aro's side in a blur of speed, I had never seen a face so enraged before.

"Calm yourself Caius. This boy is no werewolf. He merely assumes the form of a wolf. The two are vastly different. His tie to this girl here is quite intense. She is everything to him. He will do nothing that would endanger her." He eyed the member of his trio placidly. "As long as she is a member of our happy coven no harm will come to her or her imprint here." He had drawn the word from Jacob's mind, I felt him stiffen. I understood the threat just as well as Jake did. If we did as they wished we would be safe, if we did not we would surely perish. Turning back to me Aro smiled warmly, resting his hand lightly on my sleeve.

We had been inducted into a perilous world, where a single misstep could mean death.

"Welcome to the Volturi my dear girl."


	12. Chapter 12

"It was a nerve wracking experience to say the least." I muttered after we had returned to our hotel room. Jacob was seated on the far end of the couch. He was livid, I could see the desire to go wolf warring with self preservation. There was no way he could do that in a city run by vampires.

"Nerve wracking?! It was fucking crazy!" He all but growled, dark eyes flashing to mine. His entire body was shaking and I feared his battle was a fruitless one. Jumping to my feet, I flew across the room, and wrapped him in my arms. Pressing my lips against his temple I held him until the tremors stopped and he was as calm as possible under the circumstances. "You can't ever go in there alone." He said finally. I stood there a moment longer thinking.

"You'll have to trust me Jake. Its better if you stay away. He won't hurt me." At least I hoped not. "It'll be okay. I promise. Just please trust me."

"You speak a lot of trust and tell me nothing." He growled jerking himself out of my arms, I was stung by his anger towards me. Jake rarely got mad at me.

"Jake..." I pleaded, his name nothing more. He turned back, drawn by my voice. I could see the hurt in his dark eyes. He hated hurting me, but he hated putting me in danger even more.

"Ness don't.." he warned, eyes shying away from mine. My heart bled to see pain, but I couldn't stop now. Not now, not when I had just started.

"Please, trust me." I could see him struggling inside himself, I waited. He needed to reach his own decision.

"For now, but if shit starts hitting the fan." I smiled tremulously, but he wasn't done. "We leave. You hear me. I don't care if I have to go caveman and carry you out kicking and screaming. We. Will. Leave." I nodded agreement and he sat down heavily beside me. He looked completely bone weary, curling up against him I rested my head on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you Jake." I murmured, my voice muffled against his shirt. Gently his hand settled on my hip and a tingle ran up my spine. Just as quickly it fell away leaving me disappointed. It was better this way I suppose I had enough on my mind without imprint relationship issues occupying space.

The next morning we were again woken by a knock at the door. It was Jake who answered it this time, his large frame blocking the entire door and he was making sure to keep himself between me and the vampire on the other side. I huffed in annoyance, it was wholly unnecessary. He wasn't about to attack me unless it was on Aro's orders. Which he would not do in full daylight in the doorway of a hotel. Not a word was spoken by anyone and when Jacob turned back to me, after closing the door, he was clutching a white enameled card. It had our new address on it. Jake didn't want any handouts but I cautioned him against throwing a gift in the Volturi's face. It would not end well. Besides, we needed a place anyway.

At the end of a small, cobblestone street was our new residence. It was a quaint, little villa; with whitewashed walls, a small flower garden in the windowsill, and a fenced in front yard. It was reminiscent of my parents cottage back in Forks. I both loved and hated it all at once. The inside was just as fairy-tale like. It was small, only two bedrooms and one was filled wall to wall with books of all sorts. I can't claim to be surprised that the Volturi were so knowledgeable on me. Or perhaps they just thought I was like my Grandfather. The other was a bedroom, going by our memories they had given us a huge canopied bed to share. The curtains were a thick red velvet to match the coverlet. I had never seen a true canopy bed before. Jacob and I exchanged a glance, somehow this seemed far too intimate. Our kitchen was fully stocked with food, which was surprisingly considerate. Sitting on the table was a note written in curly, elegant script.

 _Darling Renesmee,_

 _I do hope you like your new home. We had it prepared especially for you._

 _If I might request the opportunity to enjoy your company tomorrow at noon._

 _We have prepared a special treat in your honor. Your friend may have the freedom_

 _to transform. We only ask that he do so outside the city walls._

 _I look forward to our meeting._

 _Ever your friend,_

 _Aro_

I read the words aloud struggling to process them. A treat? Somehow I didn't think it was going to be something I liked. Jacob snatched the card from me, reading furiously. He didn't seem overly thrilled that they had given him permission to shift. I was actually somewhat grateful, a run would do him good and would give him something to do while I was with the Volturi tomorrow.

"Prick.." he muttered darkly shredding the paper, bits and pieces of white fluttered to the ground.

"At least you can shift now... that's something." Jacob's only reply was to glare at me and I looked away. There was very little positive about this entire situation.

The next day at precisely noon a member of the Guard came for me. This one was different than the man who had been sent to us the other couple times. For one the he was a she. A stunning blonde with deep red eyes and full pouty lips. She was beautiful in a classic, timeless sort of way. She examined me in a bored fashion and motioned for me to follow. Jacob had already left, I didn't expect to see him again until tonight. The Volturi had not invited him and we had a screaming match the night before about him staying behind. He was not happy about it.

Aro was seated upon his throne as he had been yesterday, I wondered if he had even moved at all. Sweeping towards me he welcomed me warmly, his hand closing over mine. Sucking in a breath I braced myself for the pain, clinging tightly to my hidden thoughts. This time was easier, I was prepared, and readily gave him what he wanted. Satisfied he drew me forward, one arm around my shoulder. It was then that I noticed an ornate chair placed just below the thrones. It was here that he lead me, seating me graciously and gallantly. He was good at hiding the monster he truly was. Uncomfortably I shifted in my seat, vampires of all sorts trickled into the room. I noted how many of their eyes were a deep, thirsty, black.

"Now for the treat. I think you shall like this. Unless, of course, you're like your dear Grandfather Carlisle in that regard." He tittered, seating himself at his throne. Raising an arm he waved at two cloaked members of his Guard that stood near the doorway. The doors swung open silently and a breathtaking woman entered, followed by a long line of humans. I could smell their lifeblood from here. My eyes met those of a little boy, no older than six.

"It's feeding time."


	13. Chapter 13

They filed in for their own slaughter. Even after spending a good six months in high school, constantly surrounded by their delectable perfume, it was still difficult. Not in the, I'm going to slaughter everyone and drown myself in their blood, sort of way. More in the, there's a buffet spread out before me but I'm on a diet, sort of way. Nonetheless, it was hard. Mainly watching them file in, the wonderment on their faces as they took in the beauty of the people surrounding them. It was a group of tourists who thought they were viewing the true beauty of Volterra. They were but they would never live to tell of it. My stomach lurched as Aro floated down from his throne. He was ethereal in their eyes, so perfect and pale. There was only one that seemed to understand something was very wrong. The little boy, all of six years old, seemed to understand that his life was over. He shrank behind his mother, wide hazel eyes taking in everything in wild fear. He began to pluck at his mother's shirt and I could hear his whisper from here.

"Momma, let's go. I don't like this place." It was sickening, I couldn't imagine slaughtering a scared little boy. His mother hushed him absently, paying no attention to his fears.

"Welcome to our glorious halls. You have the good fortune to be meeting the true powers of Volterra, the Volturi." There was some soft murmurings at his words, most looked excited and quite a few camera's were being pulled out. One or two began to look uneasy as they noticed the hungry look in one too many pairs of eyes. "We want to thank you for your contribution to our power." Everyone was beginning to look confused, even fearful, as they noticed how closely they were surrounded. Most of the vampires had lingered in the shadows, others were cloaked. It wasn't until Aro stepped sparkling into the sunlight that it hit home. These were not humans. The words sunk in.

And that's when the screaming began, so reminiscent of my childhood trauma. There was only one thing missing, the cloyingly sweet, purple smoke of a vampires death. This massacre was peppered with the sweet nectar of human blood. They sprang from all sides, dragging away the ones they found the most enticing. It was the guards that brought Aro and the rest of the main trio their meals. I sat watching as the people were dragged forward, abject terror on their faces. One of them was the six year old boy. His blood smelled especially appealing. He stared wild eyed at me, mouth open in a silent scream, cheek marred with blood from some other poor victim. I won't lie, the smell of their blood was horribly tempting, the sight of the thick red liquid flowing from wounds was as grisly as it was appetizing. It was their terror that had my stomach rolling. The Volturi reveled in it. They did not give these people clean and dignified deaths, no they toyed with their meal. I could barely stomach it and the human food I had eaten this morning threatened to add its own color to the marble flooring. I could see why Grandpa Carlisle had left, why he couldn't stomach humans as a food source. With animals it was different, that and we didn't play with them and prolong their death. It was sickening.

"Guests first Jane." Aro admonished, turning to me with a beatific smile. I nearly recoiled and I fought hard to mask my disgust. It was one thing to sustain yourself on humans and entirely another to torture them like this. But, I made no move to stop it. Was I really so much better than them? Allowing this to happen and doing absolutely nothing.

"N-No... thank you..." I swallowed past the lump in my throat, my eyes shedding away from that of the little boy. I hated myself in that second more than any other.

"Carlisle's blood through and through." He chuckled and beckoned his guard forward. Jane, so beautiful and deadly, forced the child towards the throne. I remembered her, remembered how incapacitating her power could be. Her eyes were black and full of hatred for me. Clearly she wasn't as forgiving as Aro. I turned my face away as Aro began his bloody feast. I could block my eyes but my ears could still hear the cries of the dying.

"Delicious." He purred turning to me with a bloody grin. He seemed to take great satisfaction in my discomfort. "It's really too bad you won't join us dear Renesmee. Perhaps next time you'll come to see things as they are meant to be seen." I nodded vaguely and stood, one hand pressed against my stomach.

"Perhaps you're right..." I muttered, transfixed by that despicable smile. "Not today though, I have too much of my grandfather in me." Aro had respected my grandfather, it helped me now. "If you could please excuse me." I waited until he waved me away, another human was being brought to him and his attention was already on them. I hurried out, well aware of one pair of burning red eyes on me. Jane, having eaten her fill now, there was no love lost for me in that gaze.

I ran blindly only wanting to put as much distance as possible between myself and the bloodbath behind me. I had known that this would happen. I thought I had mentally prepared myself for the horrors of it. I was so wrong. Could I even do this? Did I still want too? By the time the scent of blood faded I was hopelessly lost. The Volturi home was a complex maze of halls and rooms. I knew I could find my way out eventually so I really wasn't that concerned. Rounding a corner I found myself in a small courtyard. There was nothing in it but a large statue. The stone pocket marked from time and age. The courtyard itself dead ended, the door I walked through the only way in. It was enclosed and had the feel of something long forgotten. A though drawn by a power beyond my understanding I drifted forward. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even in a place of unsurpassed beauty. The clothing was from a bygone era, but it was the face that drew me. No one could look upon such glory and not think it was a vampire. Piercing stone eyes followed me as I approached it, framed by arched brows. His mouth was curious, open in a mocking grin. Inside was what appeared to be vampire fangs. It was a noble face, an aristocratic face. Whoever had sculpted this was a true artist, I doubt any human hands had ever touched it. Perhaps it was supposed to depict the perfection of vampires. It was sad to see such beauty shuttered away into a forgotten alcove.

My hands shook as I reached out towards it, wanting to touch the cold, worn, stone. It was as though it were calling out to me and I needed to answer. My fingertips brushed his elbow, a shock went through me, freezing me in place, and I found myself drowning in a memory that wasn't my own.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to first thank everyone for their patience and understanding. I know its been awhile since I've updated. I'll try to do it more often like I was before. But, until everything gets sorted out with me, sadly, my updates will be delayed. I hope everyone enjoys this new installment.**

 **The characters are not mine, the story is ^-^ read away my pretties.**

* * *

The world spun around me, a dizzying array of colors that spiraled by so fast it was impossible to discern individuals. It felt as though the floor was swept out from under my feet, I lurched forward and landed on my hands and knees. The floor beneath my fingers was not the marble of the Volturi home in Volterra, it was a rich blue carpeting. So lush and thick that my hands sunk inside it and disappeared. As I lifted myself off the ground with some difficulty I took stock of where I was. A fire burned in the hearth before me, warming the room, and casting a glowing flickering light on the bookshelves that covered the walls. A massive wooden desk took up one corner and a grouping of plush reading chairs occupied the space in front of the fireplace. It was a cozy room, very human in feeling. It was hard to imagine a vampire curled up in a chair before the fire immersed in a book or sitting at the desk filling out his correspondence.

Directly across from the fireplace was a tall, thick, wooden door. As if in a dream I floated across the room and opened the doorway. The warm human feeling ended there. Beyond the doorway was a dark hall, stretching on and on, at the far end I could see some stairs going upwards. The chill seeped into my very bones as I left the office behind. If it had been up to me I would have stayed in the homey room, perhaps found a good book and parked myself before the fire. But, that was not why I was here. I was brought here to be shown something and I knew, deep in my gut, that it was something I needed to know.

My steps echoed loudly on the stone floor as I walked down the hallway. Here and there a torch lit up the hallway, fighting to create a pool of light, and keep back the darkness. Otherwise, the hall was in shadows. Vampires had no need of lights. The steps curved upwards when I finally reached them. I didn't count how many there were as I mounted them, I could only remember that it was a great many. When I finally emerged from the stairwell I entered a courtyard. Very similar to the one I had entered in the home of the Volturi. There was even the same statue that decorated their own courtyard. I would almost think it was the same if it wasn't for the other two statues that flanked the entryway across from me, the cobblestones under my feet, or that I had come up stairs that was not in that other courtyard. I drifted towards the statue, looking up at the chiseled features.

"Why have you brought me here?" I questioned in a whisper, my voice echoed in the silence around me. Reaching up I pressed my fingers against the cold stone, touching his elbow as I had before.

"It is time." A deep voice echoed from behind me.

Whirling around my muscles tensed to bolt as three figures entered the courtyard. Two of them I recognized, the Romanians Vladamir and Stefan. They wore aristocratic clothes of a bygone era. The third figure was cloaked in black, the hood up to obscure his face. It was then that I realized they could not see me. Of course they couldn't see me. This memory had already happened, I was merely watching it. Still, I edged back as they came towards me. The cloaked figure stopped, his hooded face turned towards mine and I questioned if they really could see me or not. When he stopped so two did the others.

"Sire?" Vladamir questioned, his dark brow furrowed as he gazed upon the cloaked vampire. He had noticed the direction of his gaze and followed, frowning in confusion for nothing was there.

"Are you positive my lord?" Stefan's gaze was on the statue, he did not notice the diverted attention of his companions. I two followed his gaze. The statue looked exactly as it did in the future. Albeit younger and less time worn. The fangs still gleamed in its mouth, sharp and deadly. Dimly I wondered who they had come from and why they were there. Before the hooded figure's deep voice commanded my attention. It did not ask, it commanded. When it spoke you listened.

"It is time." He repeated looking right into my eyes. I could not see his face, only the burning red of his eyes as they locked with my chocolate brown ones.

I gasped as the floor shuddered under me, pitching me forward, and sending me to my knees. Thankfully my skin is far tougher than any humans. When I came back to myself I was kneeling in the courtyard in Volterra. The sun sparkled above my head warming my chilled skin. My only emotion now was confusion. What had been the point of that vision? I knew it was important, detrimental even, but I had no clue why. Who was the cloaked figure and why was he with Vladamir and Stefan. There seemed to be a great many questions and no answers. And what was that room? What need did vampires have of such a cozy office? Maybe I was overthinking that aspect, but it didn't seem to fit. I couldn't help but feel an affinity towards this mysterious vampire. Maybe he wanted me to find him, or help him with something. All I knew was I needed to try.

Over the next few weeks I found myself lurking around the statue. Every time I got a chance I went, fingers brushing almost lovingly against the hard stone. But, so far no other visions had been forthcoming. I was reluctant to ask about it and have Aro question me even more than he already was. He didn't openly state his mistrust or anything, but he always found a reason to touch me or keep me nearby. It was exhausting to remember all of the memories I was supposed to keep hidden. I had already watched groups of humans be killed and myself had been surviving solely on human food for weeks now. I hadn't hunted since coming here. By the day the scent of all that human blood beckoned me to taste a drop.

Being around all of these Vampires who found it silly to sustain oneself on animal blood was wearying. I almost felt like I was losing pieces of my humanity as I watched them devour frightened humans. I no longer turned away in disgust but watched as the blood flowed into the mouth of a ravenous vampire. I knew it was wrong, logically, but I was able to detach myself. I hadn't seen anything so bad as the poor little boy I had seen on my first experience. But, laying in bed at night with Jacob snoring beside me I had to wonder. If I had to become such a stranger to myself was revenge actually worth it? It was thoughts like these that kept me tossing and turning at night and then I would remember what Zafrina had shown me so many years ago and I would remember, and I would go back each and every day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Marvelous, isn't he?" Aro's velvety voice whispered out of the darkness, gloom enveloped the courtyard housing the statue I had become almost obsessed with. There was something I needed to figure out and it involved this statue. Since that first day no other visions had been forthcoming, It was driving me to distraction. Startled from my revere, my head jerked towards the sound, hands falling away from the stone.

"Who is he?" I heard myself ask, the question coming unbidden, but once asked something I needed to know. There was something about his face that screamed importance. Aro floated out of the shadowed doorway, an enigmatic smile on his face. It was a smile I forced myself to return.

"Our creator, the one who began it all." Clasping his pale, slender hands together he viewed the statue with an unreadable expression.

"Our creator… I had always wondered how it all began. The few origin stories I've found are very vague." Turning my gaze back onto the statue I viewed it anew. This was the face of our first, the one who had begun it all.

"This statue was modeled after him, made many many years before I set foot on this earth. It has been lovingly restored over the years. It has stood in Volterra for many hundreds of years." There was pride in his voice, pride and something else I couldn't identify. "It is Dracula, the true Dracula. It is the man the famous story came from. Little did Bram Stoker know that his vampire character Dracula, modeled after the famous Vlad the Impaler, was far more accurate than anyone knows."

"So, you're saying Dracula is real?" I couldn't hide the incredulous tone in my voice and Aro smiled anew, turning toward me and reaching for my hand. I suppressed a shudder, my mind grappling with all the memories I was fighting so hard to hide. One day something would slip, I could only imagine what terror would be visited upon me when it did. Today I succeeded, patting my hand he directed my attention back to the subject of our current discussion. Fighting the urge to yank my hand away I swallowed hard.

"Not Dracula, silly girl. Although where do you think Bram Stoker got the name? Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Dracula" his accented voice caressed the name. It was definitely a familiar name. I had read the book and read up on the man the character was based upon.

"So Dracula was real?" I asked again, with all of the unbelievable things that had happened in my life I couldn't say why this piece of information came as such a surprise. "He was the first? The creator? What about Dracula's wives then?" Suddenly I couldn't seem to know enough and was even willing to continue letting Aro hold my hand if it meant knowing more about this man. Excitement tinged my voice, Aro turned the full force of his red gaze on me. I shivered under the scrutiny, fingers of my free hand knotting in my skirt as I matched his gaze, refusing to look away. I could feel my control slipping and I struggled to keep my face calm.

"Yes dear Renesmee Dracula was real, he was our first. The one who began it all. As for his wives that was mostly story. Though it was said Dracula did enjoy women as his meal of choice. He always had a few living with him that were constantly replaced as needed…. supposedly. He was before my time. There aren't really any vampires left who know anything about him. Not even where his resting place is. He disappeared long ago, though there are no stories of his death, which is most curious don't you think?" At long last he dropped my hand, as nonchalantly as I could I moved a step away tucking my hands into the folds of my skirt. I had learned long ago to wear long sleeves to provide less bare flesh to touch.

"How did he become a vampire? When did he disappear? Was he really Vlad the Impaler so everything in the history books about him is true?" The history books had not done him justice, none of the pictures she had ever seen could compare with the perfection of the statues face. "The statue doesn't look like any of the pictures I've seen."

He laughed, the sound was so unexpected from him. This man was so monstrous in my head that anything as simple, as happy, as human, as laughing didn't seem like a thing that should be coming out of him. I frowned, his laughter wasn't one that prompted me to join in. There was a coldness even in such mirth. "I can't say, but truly child. Do you believe a vampire, especially the first vampire, could be anything less then the perfection you see before you?" I found myself nodding my head in agreement, the explanation made sense. Never had I set eyes on a vampire that was ugly or malformed. Each and every one was locked in eternal youth and beauty. In their eyes they were perfection, a mile above filth that was humans. "The stories don't say, there are very few vampires left anymore who could remember a time as ancient as the time he hails from." My brow wrinkled with confusion. Something wasn't adding up.

"Wait, I remember reading that Vlad the Impaler was sometime around the 1400's. That makes no sense, there are other vampires older than that. The Romanians for one and even you are older than that." The faintest flicker of anger flared in Aro's blood red eyes at the mention of Vlad and Stefen, it disappeared behind a tight grin.

"Ah yes, quite the puzzle isn't it? Vlad is quite a bit older than anyone knows. As for how we all began…" Aro shrugged, a graceful lift of his shoulders. "I couldn't say, I've never found anything that details what happened. I have always been curious…" he trailed off into silence. "But, I digress. Come Renesmee, it is time for our meal. I had hoped you would partake. There are truly some scrumptious tidbits waiting for us. You haven't drunk any blood in all this time, its worrisome." Unable to grab my hand he settled for a clothed elbow. Left with little choice I let him usher me along. Already my stomach clenched and rolled, whereas my mouth watered. Disgust welled up within me, I didn't want to find their blood appealing. With each feeding it became harder to not give in and take a taste.

"I drink blood…" I asserted, my discomfort mounting as we enter the main gathering hall. Members of the Volturi loitered along the walls, a group of visitors already stood in the center of the room. Surrounded by their death, they would know this very soon.

"Werewolf? That is no better than drinking animal blood. We vampires thrive on human blood, it is what we are made for. I respected your grandfather immensely, but he was misguided in his thoughts on us. We can survive on the blood of animals yes, but on human blood we are powerful!" By now the tourist had realized something was wrong, that moment was always the same. Concern and then fear appearing on each face, and as always, the screaming. How I hated to hear their cries, it followed me into my dreams at night. The smell, it was ambrosia to my senses, filling me with a ravenous hunger. The urge was strong to sink my fangs into a tender neck.

I found myself striding forward, gaze locked on a neck, watching the vein throb under the tanned skin. Each pump of the rapidly beating heart sending a surge of blood through their system. It writhed in my arms, no match for my immense strength. Laughter and the cries of some poor soul cleared my senses. The laughter was malicious, darkened with inhumanity. Jane's scarlet eyes met mine, her fangs stained in blood were bared in a grin. Horrified I looked down at the middle aged woman I held in my arms. Her gray eyes were frantic with fear and paid, lips parted in a wordless scream. As I thrust her away from me she crumbled to the ground, arm hanging at an awkward angle. With a nauseous jolt I realized I had broken her arm as I grabbed her. Turning I dashed away, feet pounding on the marble floor of Volturi halls. I ran until I collapsed, finding myself where I had been before Aro found me. At the statue, the statue of Dracula.

On my knees I wrapped my arms around my stomach, fighting to keep my meager meal down. The screams of the tourists rang in my ears, again I could see the sight of the poor woman and her broken arm. How far I had come from the person my parents wanted me to be. What would my mother and father think of their daughter who is willing to let all these humans die day after day to serve her own purposes? Unable to see past the tears I pushed myself to my feet, hands braced against the statue of Dracula.

A roaring began in my ears, the world spinning disjointedly inside my mind, Stumbling, I scrambled blindly for anything to stop my fall. My hands slammed against something solid. The statue. Breathing hard I looked around.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore…" I mumbled, finding myself caught in a new memory.

 **I would like to apologize for the long hiatus. I have been planning to come back and finish the story. My life was very hectic for awhile, I didn't have internet and I was at a very stressful point in my life. Now that its behind me and I could finally make the move I've been waiting for I would really like to get back to writing. So thank you for reading my work. I appreciate any comments at all. You are all amazing.**


	16. chapter 16

**Its been a long while since I've done any writing on this story. I've been caught up in life stuff, and honestly put this story off because I hit a writers block with it. Now that doesn't seem very fair, especially to the people who are still kind enough to read this. I'm debating a third installment, as that was what I originally intended, but we will see. I have new ideas now.**

Colors spin like a vortex inside my head, my ears ringing so loud my head began to ache, I tasted blood. When I opened my eyes, the world was spinning and blurring before my eyes. I felt positive I was in an office. Except all I could see was impressions, a large brown blob that resembled a desk, the floor beneath me a sea of maroon, and felt soft as down. My hands had sunk in up to my wrists. My impressions lasted all of a few seconds before darkness engulfed me. I recall the soft feel of the rug on my cheek, and the sound of a man's voice, it was by far the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, the syllables caressed my ear.

"It's time for a new Queen"

Then nothing.

When I opened my eyes I was sprawled in front of the statue, the courtyard empty. Groaning I dragged myself into a seated position, my entire body felt weak. I found the swirling of color was gone, although occasionally my eyes would blur in time with the throbbing of my head. Breathing hard, I pushed myself to my feet, unwilling now to touch the statue that had become my obsession. It seemed malicious now.

My head was a mess, all I could understand were the words I heard, rebounding in my head.

"It's time for a new Queen"

Nothing else, not my name, my reason for being here, my family, or my Jacob. As I stumbled into the hall a scent assailed my nostrils. Ambrosia, nectar of the gods. It swept through me and returned my strength. I let my feet carry me along the marble floors, my feet whisper soft as I swept along. All along following my nose.

It led me to the main room, splashes of red riddled the floor, along with torn chunks of body, and visceral. There was only one alive, it's arm hung at an odd angle. I found myself gliding forward, unknownst to me a smile graced my lips. Her scent drew me like a bee to honey, none intercepted me, none tried to stop me as I yanked my prey to her feet. The whimper reached deaf ears, with a wrench I forced her head back, the bone giving with a crack, and she slumped lifeless in my arms. Hissing softly I quickly placed my mouth on the neck, fangs easily slicing through the paper flesh.

Blood pooled into my mouth, thick and rich, vitality surged through my body, and greedily I supped on the dead body, attempting to drain it dry before death polluted the blood. Ravenous I gulped down mouthfuls. Thick and rich it slid down my throat, quenching my hunger in a way human food could not, truly it did taste of ambrosia, the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Only when she was dry did I drop her body. It thudded lifeless to the floor, amongst what was left of the other bodies.

Blood coated my chest, my hands, my face, I had been a messy eater. The sound of clapping finally broke me from the shock that was slowly filling me. What had I done?

"Renesmee my sweet, you've finally made the natural choice." Silky voiced monster, I was frozen, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. Aro took my arm, guiding me to a chair, I shuddered at his touch. His smile thinned, I could feel my heart turning to stone in my chest.

What had I done?

"She seems overwhelmed, see her home Jane." Aro beckoned his trusted minion forward. Her eyes glowed with glee and unveiled cruelty. I couldn't even look at her Master. Merely trudged my way behind her, following her through the gaunlet of eyes, the taste of death on my lips.


	17. Chapter 17

My feet dragged, my heart was a block in my chest, and all the blood I had recently consumed, sloshed around in my stomach. I felt sick.

What had I done?

The words reverberated in my head, demanding, questioning, condemning.

What had I done?

I only stopped when Jane did, we had been walking along an underground passage, since none of the vampires were about to go out into the sunlight. We had stopped at what looked like a dead end. There were no lights in the hallway, these ancient passages that ran under the city were used mainly by the vampires, and they had no need of lights. Her pale fingers glowed in the darkness, she pressed a stone causing a doorway to open up. When we stepped through we were in the office of the villa the Voltori had provided me and Jacob. Can't say I was happy to find out they had direct access to my home, an entryway I hadn't even been aware of.

Jane waved me through, her face was masked by darkness and her cloak. Trudging past I turned in time to watch the doorway slide out from the wall and seal itself closed. If a person didn't know this door was there would never have guessed. I turned back to the office. Since moving in I had spent more time at court then at home. The entire place belonged more to Jacob than to me. From morning till night I was with the others, the vampires. Tension had been mounting between Jacob and I due to this. The office itself was fairly bare, it only held a desk, a chair, and a throw rug.

What had I done?

My stomach heaved, stumbling to the wall I pressed my forehead against it. Again the death played before my eyes. The fear on her face, the snap of her neck, the warm blood flowing past my lips and down my throat, and most of all the taste. Nothing tasted better than human blood, and I hated myself for it. What would my family think of what I had done? Was revenge worth all this? Worth becoming a monster? Was this really what my family wanted? Stubbornly I stamped down the thoughts, it had gone too far to stop now. Determined I straightened and exited the office. I made a beeline straight for my room, hoping to bypass Jacob and clean myself up before he saw me. Some people had all the luck, I am not one of them.

"Ness!" His voice normally welcome froze me in my track. It was angry and concerned, stupid of me to think I could hide this. Stupid of me to hope he didn't know what had happened, how could he not? I stank of blood not my own and my clothing was splattered with it. I had complained often enough of the Volturi feeding frenzy. Knowing myself caught I turned to face him stiffly, hyper aware of the stiffness of the dried blood on my face and hands. If he had any doubts before one look at the blood streaks on my mouth would have given him all the answers he needed. His dear face twisted with disgust, with me. My heart contracted, and tears sprang to my eyes. I could take on the world, but I couldn't stand to have Jacob against me. Not him.

"Jaco-" I started, faltered, and broke down. Tears dribbled down my cheeks and the look on his face softened. Like a child I held my arms out, a sob breaking past my lips. With a curse he caved and took me in his arms where I bawled, babbling apologies to a person it didn't belong too. The warmth of his body was soothing, the soft crone in my hair calming. When I was done I told him everything. Every dirty detail, including how I felt consuming the woman, and my regret afterwards. He listened, in silence, and when the tale concluded he turned away. My body felt cold without his arms, incomplete, like a vital part of me was missing. "Jacob…" I started again.

"Ness… don't… I knew this would happen. You can't keep doing this." He cut me off, his face hard when he turned back.

"I have too.. don't you see?" My voice was a whisper, a prayer, begging him to understand. He didn't.

"No! No I don't see! What I do see is you coming back to me covered in blood. I see you coming home day after day changed from the girl who came here." He paused, swallowing hard and I echoed the motion, forcing down the well of feeling building in my throat. "I tell you what I don't see, I don't see Nessie. I see a vampire." That hard look was back in his eye. "What would your parents think? What would your family think? Bella and Edward would be horrified."

"Don't you dare bring them into this!" My voice broke on the words, my mothers beautiful features swam before my eyes, her face echoing Jacob's disgusted features. "Don't you dare!" I yelled again, using anger to overcome my feelings of guilt.

"Aren't you doing all this for them? Well they wouldn't want this." His gesturing hand took in all of me, anger welled up. Thankfully it was anger.

"I won't ever know what they'll want! The Volturi killed them!" My voice had risen to a screech, fury lacing through the words. "They need to pay! Pay for the deaths of my parents and for all those they hurt in their search for power! It's wrong!" We were squared off, our argument bringing us to the kitchen. A quaint little thing that had probably never seen a fight between a half vampire and a werewolf. Who ever had?

"I know it's not this! They value your life more than you do." That brought me up short, I glared at him. "You can't do this anymore I won't allow it." His voice held a note of finality.

"You won't allow it? Since when did you become my parent Jacob?" I hissed, hating that he was treating me like such a child.

"I did when your parents entrusted you to my care when they died." I hated him for that then, for speaking the truth, for treating me like a child, and most of all for reminding me that he was never going to see me as a grown woman. He only ever saw the little girl, I wasn't a little girl anymore, and I didn't need a parent.

"Consider that responsibility over! I can take care of myself." Knowing even as I said it how churlish I sounded.

"Clearly not, we're leaving, on the earliest flight I can find." He turned away before I could respond, striding towards his room. I couldn't leave him thinking he could just order me around like that. How dare he treat me like a moronic child?

"You can go and good riddance." I shouted after him, I had the pleasure of watching his shoulders bunch up before I whirled away and stomped to my room. I had no doubt Jacob would attempt to take me kicking and screaming back home. Resentment flared up within me, I had thought he was seeing me as an adult, but he never would. I sat on the corner of my poster bed. My room was sparsely decorated since I spent so much time away. It had barely changed in the time I had been here. "He can't make me go back home…" I couldn't leave, not yet. I was so close, to what, I wasn't even sure. But, I had become desperate to find out. There was something here for me, it had started as simple revenge and transformed into so much more. Jacobs door slammed, he was fuming in his room no doubt. My hands balled into fists, my nails pricking into my palms.

"He can't do this to me." I mumbled to myself, unable to contain the anger I had begun pacing the room. Well, he couldn't do this if he couldn't find me. I just had to go back, there was unfinished business here.


End file.
